2016
2016 is the sixteenth year of the 21st century. It follows 2015 and takes place before 2017. This is a Leap Year, which means we get an extra day in February, which tends to cock everything up. Chicks who were born in 2001 are celebrating their 16th birthday this year, and are encouraged to avail themselves of the 1983 slasher flick Sweet Sixteen. January (1926-2016)]] * January 5th: Tuesday: Teen Wolf episode "The Last Chimera" airs on MTV. * January 6th: Wednesday: American Horror Story: Hotel episode "Battle Royale" airs on the FX Network. * January 8th: Friday: The Forest premieres in the United States. * January 9th: Saturday: Phantasm star Angus Scrimm passes away in Tarzana, California at the age of 89. * January 12th: Tuesday. iZombie episode "Method Head" airs on the CW Network. * January 13th: Wednesday. American Horror Story: Hotel episode "Be Our Guest" airs on the FX Network. * January 14th: Thursday: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street actor Alan Rickman succumbs to cancer in London, England at the age of 69. * January 20th: Wednesday: Supernatural episode "The Devil in the Details" airs on the CW Network. * January 26th: Tuesday: Teen Wolf episode "The Sword and the Spirit" airs on MTV. * January 27th: Wednesday: Supernatural episode "Into the Mystic" airs on the CW Network. February passes away on February 19th.]] * February 2nd: Tuesday: iZombie episode "Fifty Shades of Grey Matter" airs on the CW Network. * February 3rd: Wednesday: Supernatural episode "Don't You Forget About Me" airs on the CW Network. * February 10th: Wednesday: Supernatural episode "Love Hurts" airs on the CW Network. * February 14th: Sunday: The Walking Dead episode "No Way Out" airs on AMC. * February 19th: Friday: Dark Shadows actor Humbert Allen Astredo passes away in Guilford, Connecticut at the age of 86. * February 21st: Sunday: The Walking Dead episode "The Next World" airs on AMC. * February 26th: Friday: The Forest premieres in the United Kingdom. * February 28th: Sunday: The Walking Dead episode "Knots Untie" airs on AMC. March * March 6th: Sunday: The Walking Dead episode "Not Tomorrow Yet" airs on AMC. * March 7th: Monday: Bates Motel episode "A Danger to Himself and Others" airs on A&E. * March 7th: Monday: Damien episode "The Beast Rises" airs on A&E. * March 13th: Sunday: The Walking Dead episode "The Same Boat" airs on AMC. * March 14th: Monday: Bates Motel episode "Goodnight, Mother" airs on A&E. * March 17th: Thursday: Dr. Giggles star Larry Drake passes away in Los Angeles, California at the age of 67. * March 17th: Thursday: The Forest closes out of theaters. * March 21st: Monday: Bates Motel episode "'Til Death Do You Part" airs on A&E. April * April 12th: Tuesday. The Forest is released on Blu-ray with digital HD download by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. * April 18th: Monday: Bates Motel episode "The Vault" airs on A&E. * April 25th: Monday: Bates Motel episode "There's No Place Like Home" airs on A&E. May * May 2nd: Monday. Bates Motel episode "Unfaithful" airs on A&E. * May 2nd: Monday. Damien episode "The Devil You Know" airs on A&E. * May 9th: Monday. Bates Motel episode "Forever" airs on A&E. * May 9th: Monday: Damien episode "Ave Satani" airs on A&E. * May 13th: Friday. May 13th of this year is a "Friday the 13th". * May 16th: Monday. Bates Motel episode "Norman" airs on A&E. * May 22nd: Sunday. The pilot episode of Preacher airs on AMC. * May 30th: Monday. Scream: The Series episode "I Know What You Did Last Summer" airs on MTV. June is killed by his own car on June 19th, 2016.]] * June 5th: Sunday. Preacher episode "See" airs on AMC. Category:2016 * June 6th: Monday. Scream: The Series episode "Psycho" airs on MTV. * June 12th: Sunday. Preacher episode "The Possibilities" airs on AMC. * June 13th: Monday. Scream: The Series episode "Vacancy" airs on MTV. * June 14th: Tuesday. Jeepers Creepers and Jeepers Creepers 2 are released on Blu-ray by Shout! Factory. * June 19th: Sunday. Fright Night star Anton Yelchin is killed in an automobile-related accident at his home in Studio City, California. * June 19th: Sunday. Preacher episode "Monster Swamp" airs on AMC. * June 20th: Monday. Scream: The Series episode "Happy Birthday to Me" airs on MTV. * June 26th: Sunday. Preacher episode "South Will Rise Again" airs on AMC. * June 28th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "Dawn of the Dead" airs on MTV. July * July 3rd: Sunday. Preacher episode "Sundowner" airs on AMC. * July 5th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "Jeepers Creepers" airs on MTV. * July 10th: Sunday. Preacher episode "He Gone" airs on AMC. * July 12th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "Let the Right One In" airs on MTV. * July 17th: Sunday. Preacher episode "El Valero" airs on AMC. * July 19th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "Village of the Damned" airs on MTV. * July 24th: Sunday. Preacher episode "Finish the Song" airs on AMC. * July 25th: Monday. Television director Tom Clegg dies in the United Kingdom at the age of 81. * July 26th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "The Orphanage" airs on MTV. * July 31st: Sunday. Preacher episode "Call and Response" airs on AMC. August * August 2nd: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "The Vanishing" airs on MTV. * August 9th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "Heavenly Creatures" airs on MTV. * August 16th: Tuesday. Scream: The Series episode "When a Stranger Calls" airs on MTV. * August 23rd: Tuesday. Ash vs Evil Dead: The Complete First Season is released on Blu-ray by Starz Productions and Anchor Bay Entertainment. * August 26th: Friday. Don't Breathe premieres in the United States. * August 29th: Monday. Young Frankenstein star Gene Wilder passes away in Stamford, Connecticut at the age of 83. September * September 11th: Sunday. Transgender actress Alexis Arquette passes away in Los Angeles, California at the age of 47. * September 14th: Wednesday. American Horror Story Chapter One, "My Roanoke Nightmare", airs on the FX Network. * September 16th: Friday. Halloween Horror Nights 26 begins at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida with an emphasis on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, American Horror Story, and The Walking Dead. * September 19th: Monday. Lucifer episode "Everything's Coming Up Lucifer" airs on the FOX Network. October * October 1st: Saturday. Scream Queens star Keke Palmer lands endorsement deal with online accessory service ShoeDazzle. * October 3rd: Monday. Lucifer episode "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire" airs on the FOX Network. * October 5th: Wednesday. American Horror Story: Hotel becomes available for instant streaming on Netflix. * October 5th: Wednesday. American Horror Story: Roanoke episode "Chapter 4" airs on the FX Network. * October 7th: Friday. Day 1 of the Spooky Empire horror convention at the Orlando Convention Center in Orlando, Florida. Cancelled due to Hurricane Matthew. * October 22nd: Saturday. Preacher co-creator Steve Dillon passes away at the age of 53. * October 23rd: The Walking Dead episode "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" airs on AMC. * October 31st: Monday. Happy Halloween, bitches! * October 31st: Final night of Halloween Horror Nights 26 at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida.